


FrostIron Fluff

by GoldenTrioinTARDIS13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Peppermint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13/pseuds/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13





	FrostIron Fluff

1\. Peppermint Kisses  
"Curse these Midgardian gadgets!" Loki yells, slamming his fist on the counter. "Loki? What's wrong?" Tony asks walking out of his workshop. "I want this stuff you Midgardians call coffee," Loki says. Tony chuckles. "Here take a sip of mine," he says offering Loki the cup. Loki takes the cup and sips it. "It tastes like peppermint," Loki replies. "Hmmm... let me have a taste," Tony says leaning into Loki. As they kiss, Tony licks Loki's lips. "I like peppermint," Tony replies smiling. "Me too," Loki replies.

2\. Share the Fucking Blankets  
On a cold winter morning, a body shivers delicately. "L-loki?" "What?" "Share the fucking blankets."

3\. Morning Blow jobs  
Tony isn't even fully awake before he feels that... godly mouth around his cock. Tony opens his eyes and glances down at the man below him. Loki, the God of Mischief, peers up at him with those beautiful green eyes. "Loookiii...," Tony moans, arching his back. Loki places his hands on Tony's hips and holds them down. Tony grabs hold of Loki's raven hair and pulls lightly. "Mmm...," Loki purrs around Tony's cock.This doesn't help of course because after one final suck, Tony cums. "Oh god...," Tony pants. "You're welcome," Loki whispers before leaning up and kissing Tony.


End file.
